


Hoping for More

by JENderQueer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Communication, Fade to Black, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Short & Sweet, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JENderQueer/pseuds/JENderQueer
Summary: He doesn't want to take it slow. He simply wants to take his time.It's the Inquisitor's first time catching feelings and he wants to know where he stands BEFORE succumbing to the many charms of the Tevinter mage.Kind of if the Take It Slow track could lead to a fade to black / if the horny boys talked before they forked. Plus some awkward "how do talk about feels?"
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 16





	Hoping for More

"How bad does the Inquisitor want to be?"

I shiver. From the words, the tone, the breath hot on my ear.

"I want…"

"Yes…?"

" _Dorian…_ " My voice is a plea, soft as a breeze.

"I'm right here," he finishes his slow circle around me, stopping in front of me, so close, leaning closer, I-

"I can't."

It happens quickly. Shock. Then hurt. Then acceptance. The swiftness of the latter is like a knife in my chest. 

"Please, don't misunderstand," my words tumble out of my mouth, met wry amusement that still somehow looks so sad. I forge onwards. "It's not that I don't want- I _very much-_ I- You're so…" I rake a hand down my face. "I'm making a mess of this."

"But a very entertaining one. I don't believe I've ever been rejected quite so endearingly."

"I'm not rejecting-"

He quirks an eyebrow.

"I… I like you, Dorian-"

"And I like you, so let's remain friends and say no more about it, hm?"

"That's not what I- Please, let me try to explain?" He attempts to wave me off. " _Please_?"

He smiles almost pityingly at me. Then nods.

"I've… had my share of trysts. And from what I've gathered, you're no stranger to them either. But I… If that's what this is to be…"

"What… else would it be…?"

"Oh…" I can't help the disappointment that seeps into my voice.

"Maker, now _I'm_ making a mess of this. What is it you want from me, exactly? A _relationship_?"

"… Perhaps."

He turns away, shock returning. Hurt and acceptance fall to me.

"You're speechless," I try to joke, but the tone is too flat.

"It doesn't happen often," he responds, entirely too graciously, and faces me once more. "Where I come from, anything between men… it's physical. It doesn't go beyond that. It's not that you don't care, you just… don't hope for more."

"I… in this case, at least. I find myself… hoping for more…"

"You say that like it's a simple thing, easily imagined. I have no examples with which to compare."

"So, ah, tryst it is then? One memorable night of overwhelming passion and pleasure? That's not such a hardship with such a dazzling specimen as yourself." I turn my most charming smile on him.

"And… the alternative…?"

"I take my time," I switch from charm to promise, each sentence a pledge, my fantasies of love and lust pouring from my lips. "Learning what makes you gasp, and moan, and squirm, and tear at the sheets. Committing each and every response to memory in order to play songs of sin and sensation on your body like a fine instrument. Worshipping every inch of flesh, praising every pleasured breath. Pressing desire and sentiment into every kiss. Holding you close as you come undone, over and over. Making you feel safe and welcome in my bed, my life, my heart... And a frankly inordinate amount of cock sucking, of course."

He huffs a small laugh.

"Fine," the husky tone he uses makes my breath hitch, "have it your way."

I take my time.


End file.
